It's all for you
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: "You were mesmerised," she murmured with a small smirk. "I knew you would enjoy it." Rosera: opera.


**A/N:** for Lauren who gave me this prompt [theatre/opera] aaaages ago.

**It's all for you**

_everything I do, I tell you all the time_

Vera's eyes wandered over everyone and everything utterly despite herself. She could, to her heart's delight, criticise and mock the opera house they were in, calling it gaudy, frivolous and overly expensive. All her distaste, her prejudice against those with money could fall from her mouth as easily as it would be to breathe. In fact, it was on the tip of her tongue to make a snide remark about a headdress she saw on a lady just passed them but she held back. But she couldn't for she found she was quite taken away with her surroundings, almost stunned to silence with the opulence - and she resented that further yet could not voice it.

She had never been one to care too much of the backgrounds she found herself in and whether or not she fit into them. She knew of course that in certain places she would stand out, namely places like this. Even in her incredibly expensive gown of sea-green silk that flowed, clung and flattered like a wave upon her skin, she felt, or rather thought she felt, people side-eye her or double take, as if they realised that despite the dress, she was not one of them.

Perhaps that's what she hated the most.

Rosamund glanced at her when she saw her twitch her fingers at her side, a tale-tell sign of discomfort and reached down, giving them a quick squeeze. She had no problem with where they were of course, this is what she was born into. She lived and breathed this air and most likely had no idea the effect this could have on someone like her. She glided through the crowds, parting them easily and smiled, waved and greeted so many that Vera wondered if it was actually possible to know all of London's elite. But what she saw, that the recipients of Rosamund's smiles didn't, was the how false and empty these gestures were. Very few, she came to realise, actually meant anything to Rosamund personally, tallying them all up on one hand. The warmest of those smiles were reserved for her, and her alone and for that, Vera played along with their little charade which was for her benefit anyway.

It was a blessing when the bell sounded and they were led to their seats in a box two behind the royal one and Vera noticed more than a few heads and eyes drifted up to peer, to scrutinize, at who was seated there.

"Do not fret," Rosamund murmured, turning her head marginally towards her but kept her eyes on the crowd, occasionally widening her smile or bobbing her head. She sat nearest the balcony and so drew most of the attention. "They'll be bored soon enough and most are envious that they didn't get these seats."

Vera instead glanced down at the programme until the lights were dimmed, the buzzing of voices hushed and all eyes were directed to the stage. It was then that Rosamund shifted her seat slightly before slipping her hand over the arm of the chair and took hold of Vera's in a loose grip. Vera blinked at her but her red-haired companion did not glance back, watching slow parting of the curtains that revealed a lavish set. Vera pressed her fingers with hers before she settled back, not noticing Rosamund's little smile.

She had been half-prepared to loathe it. To be unable to follow the story told through songs in a foreign language but the music, the emotional out-pour, washed over her. It seized and captivated her so that her heart thundered her in chest, her lips parted and eyes widened. When the intermission came, her ears still rung with the last chords and Rosamund, who had not let her hand go, squeezed it to bring her back before releasing to clap with the others. They got to their feet, stretching out their limbs from their positions and prepared to head out into the sea of people Vera really would rather not interact with. But before she could step out, Rosamund's arm snaked around her waist, dragging her back behind the drape. Rosamund quickly pushed her against the wall, out of sight from any lingering eyes and gave her a long and deep kiss.

"You were mesmerised," she murmured with a small smirk. "I _knew_ you would enjoy it."

"Well, it's certainly better than hearing some of those women you drag me to who sound like a bunch of strangled cats," Vera said trying to sound as if she wasn't that taken with the show but the lie was so obvious that Rosamund just chuckled.

"Maybe _you_ should give them a lesson or two?" she pressed kisses along Vera's jaw to her lips. "You can thank me for this later."

"It's _my_ birthday," Vera protested but without much conviction.

"Hmm," Rosamund traced the curves of her breasts above the bodice. "And you still have another gift when we go home."

Vera arched her eyebrow but smiled slightly and Rosamund gave her one more kiss before, reluctantly, drew them out and off in search for refreshments.


End file.
